gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
New Neighbours
"New Neighbours" is the thirty-first episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the sixth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 12, 2008. Synopsis Anouk is being seriously threatened by a psychopatic Joost. This leads to a huge climax, that involves Roelien. Claire comes to blows with Cecile van Buuren for desecrating her confidentiality. Evert meets Roelien's father, who hunts in his spare time. The Moreros meet their new neighbours, who are not what the Moreros expect them to be. Recurring stars *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Jeroen Spitzenberger as Joost van Wenten *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Kees Hulst as Olivier Grootheeze *Marlies Heuer as Cecile van Buuren *Joke Tjalsma as Joke *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders Guest stars *Angelique de Bruijne as Danielle *Mattijn Hartemink as Thijs Plot Cheryl expresses her disgust of Martin cheating on her once again. She is even getting used to it. Her biggest issue is Martin having ruined her only chance to do something that is completely hers, instead of always being noticed as "Martin Morero's wife", just as she explained to Roelien. Martin has problems at the studio, and Barry doesn't take him that seriously anymore; he also started a twin project. Martin slowly fades into the background. Joke, Martin's biggest fan, gives Cheryl a calender with all of their birthdays, but Cheryl throws it away immediately. That night, Joke seeks through their garbage can outside and finds her calendar, which she takes with her again. Meanwhile, the new neighbours, Thijs and Danielle, introduce themselves to Martin and Cheryl, and Martin invites them to dinner. At dinner, Thijs and Danielle admit they possess all of Martin's albums. Before dessert, both and Martin and Cheryl are surprised when their legs are being stroked by Thijs and Danielle, under the table. The couple then starts to kiss very passionately. Cheryl feels very uncomfortable and Danielle says they are a swinger couple. Martin doesn't understand at first. Cheryl and Martin firmly reject their suggestion of heading upstairs for action, and Thijs and Danielle leave the house, laughing. In bed, Martin and Cheryl express their thought about the night and the general issue of swinger couples. As Martin gives Cheryl a back massage, the Moreros unconsciously arrouse each other, and hornily make love. Anouk appearently escaped from Joost in the bathtub. She still has nightmares about it. We see Joost is now seriously stalking her, drawing a vapour heart on her window. Anouk, scared to death and angry at the same time, throws his clothes at him, she demands her key back, not realizing there is another key, under the plant trough. After having chased the psychopath away, Anouk walks away. Joost cautiously snatches her spare key from under the plant trough. Anouk now lives in fear and tries to reach her friends and Tom. Right after, Anouk realizes about her spare key and finds out is has been taken. When Tom comes over, she has her locks changed. She also shows Tom the text messages Joost is overloading her with: "Bitch, whore, I love you, I will kill you." Tom is furious and wants to call him, but Anouk tells him not to, as ignoring him would be the best. Anouk is still in panic and persuades Tom to stay with her, but he has to fly. Instead, Claire and Cheryl come over. Again, Anouk shows them the threatening text messages. Though Cheryl has to go away, Claire stays with her that night. Anouk also forces Tom to take away all sharp objects, as her hysteria grows. The next night, Anouk is home alone. When she comes downstairs, all of her windows are covered with diabolic threatening messages on cardboard. Looking around in fear, she sees Joost staring at her through one of the windows. Anouk now loses her cool and runs after him. Joost grabs her, brutally kisses her and then tries to choke her. As Anouk is slowly strangled, Roelien walks by and after calling Cheryl and Claire, Roelien intervenes and holds Joost at gunpoint. Anouk is saved. The police then arrest Joost and he is taken to jail. Anouk expresses her unconditional gratitude towards Roelien and is finally free from Joost. Roelien and Evert happily continue their relationship. At the golfclub with Ernst, Evert tells about the great sex and Roelien's fine breasts to a few elderly guys. Later, Roelien has her father over to meet her new lover. Evert is nervous, and unpleasantly surprised when he sees Olivier "Ollie" Grootheeze; he is one of the guys Evert talked to at the goflclub about Roelien's nice rack. This creates quite an awkward scene at first, but the two seem to get along just fine after that. Though, after dinner, Olivier has fallen asleep in the middle of Evert's story, which concerns the latter one. The next morning, Olivier unannouncedly visits Evert after he has just shot a rabbit; he is a pleasure hunter. Evert is not pleased, since he has to work, but decides to postpone his appointments. When Annabel and Louise come home, they believe Phoebe is the one who killed the rabbit. Roelien wants it to keep a secret their "grandfather" Ollie shoots animals. That night, Roelien finds her father's gun at Evert's house and decides to bring it back to him, walking the dogs. On her way, she coincidentally finds Joost trying to strangle Anouk, and she holds him at gunpoint, saving Anouk's life. Anouk, Cheryl and Claire all show their gratitude towards Roelien, for helping them out. Claire visits Cecile, who wants to add someone to her will: a 21-year old guy, named Edwin Bartelds. Cecile wishes to leave him her holiday house in France, including the boat, the Austin and the plane. Claire is very astounded; not expecting uptight, moral Cecile to ever date a guy when there's such a vast, scandalous age difference. Cecile demands absolute confidentiality from Claire, to which Claire agrees , since that's her lawyer's duty. However, Claire realizes there's quite a scandal going on and decides to tell Cheryl about it, who in turn can't keep her mouth shut; she tells Yari about it. Later, the whole Gooi knows about Cecile's scandal. Meanwhile, Ernst is taken away for "research", and Claire's suspicions towards the trustworthiness of their investment fund rise. When Ernst returns, Claire throws him out, for not trusting him about his actions once again. Ernst tells her he will not return a second time. Claire then decides to stay at Anouk, as the latter one is scared to death about her murderous boyfriend Joost. The next morning, at Anouk's, Claire finds out about her picture being in the news paper, along with Ernst and his business partners. Ernst and his henchmen are suspected for fraud, prescience and threat in Gooische investments; their eyes are covered. Claire's aren't, which means she is just a witness in the case. This causes Claire to become completely discredited. None of her clients are willing to work with her anymore. Enraged, she blames Ernst for it, storming in his office. Ernst instantly tries to satisfy her by compensating her lost incomes. Claire doesn't take the bait and leaves him. Her trouble grows even worse: later that day, she is called by Cecile, who found out about her disloyalty and spreading her dirty laundry. She threatens to tell the dean about it. Luckily for Claire, Roelien hears about it, as she is in the next room taking care of Cecile's dog Brammetje. She reveals to Cecile that she has known about Edwin Bartelds all along, as Cecile had asked her earlier if she had any interest for the legacy herself (which Roelien hadn't). She also states Cecile not remembering it is due to her having cracked a bottle at the time. Cecile fills in the puzzle and believes Olivier had obviously gossiped at the golf-club. Claire has averted this particular crisis, and expresses her thankfulness towards Roelien. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}